Rey'a
Basic Description Rey'a is a slender human female with a strong connection to the dark side of the Force. She has pale skin and paler hair, with grey-blue eyes. Rey'a was born Ja'ra Kalhon of Iman'karo Village, a small settlement near the northern pole of Dantooine. When she was a little girl, the villagers nicknamed her Rey'a, which was the name of a carnivorous plant that had flowers of the purest white, native to that region of Dantooine. She is currently master to two apprentices: Matsu'ravenwolf and Jaesari, although the former's current whereabouts are unknown. Personality While Rey'a hasn't much to fear in the way of threats, she is always wary of her surroundings, as she cannot control her ability to sense Force activity. She is especially jittery when around other Force users, as she can sense their every move at all times. Apart from being slightly paranoid, Rey'a is loyal and driven. She truly believes in the Sith Code, and strives to attain power. Because of her troubled past involving her birth name, Ja'ra Kalhon, she has ceased calling herself that and has chosen to adopt Rey'a as her real name. She doesn't tell many people her real name, so if someone addresses her by that name, she will instinctively assume a hostile position. Story Rey'a spent her childhood as a villager of Iman'karo Village. She was a prodigy child, excelling at both self-defence and science classes. She tended to be a lot harder to control than the other children, often resorting to using her nails as weapons in stressful situations. Her ferocity towards the other children earned her the nickname Rey'a, a flesh-eating plant with flowers the same colour as her hair. When she was 16, a band of Sith Raiders burned the village down and slaughtered the inhabitants, apart from Rey'a. She fought them off, with her anger and sorrow boiling over, causing sporadic blasts of Force energy to emit from her. She was sedated and taken with them, and was forcibly(at first) taught the ways of the Dark Side. When her first master died, she joined the Sith Imperium and swiftly caught the eye of Darth Arrax. She became his Apprentice soon after she joined the Imperium's ranks. She served as Darth Arrax's Apprentice faithfully, unknowing of the traitor's plans. As such, when he was declared a traitor, she split off from her master and went in search of a higher role in the Imperium. After her old master's death, she was taken in by the Imperial Regent as a Shadow Hand, an Apprentice to one of the Imperial Royal Family. Since her Apprenticeship, she passed her Darth trial through combat against an unnamed acolyte, a reject from the academy. She decimated the young Sith, virtually tearing her apart after being told that the girl was all that stood between her and the title of Darth. As her violent display was seen by Vindictiva, Rae'vyn and Zatraxia, she was also given the rank of Major in the Vanguard Corps, a position fitting her vicious fighting style. Soon after the trial, her skill caught the eye of Ruu'san, the newly elected Praetor, who at the time, only had one of her two guards stationed. Electing Rey'a for a position in her guard, she made it so that Rey'a was knighted, and took her place alongside Vicros in the Praetorian Guard. Rey'a and Vicros Alcaeus Rey'a and Vicros first met officially when she was elected for a Knighthood and a position in the Praetorian Guard by Praetor Ruu'san Kaldar. She introduced herself to the intimidating man, and asked about him, her theory that she had to know as much as possible about her new partner, to increase effectiveness on missions. However, what she didn't plan on were the feelings she developed for him as they worked together, over the course of several months. She found herself quietly in love with him, too afraid to confess to him for weeks, even going so far as to take a month's leave to be alone with her thoughts. Upon her return, Vicros summoned her to the Sovereign so he could catch her up on recent events, namely the Civil War and death of the Lord Emperor and Regent. Taken aback by the news, she realised that at the Imperium's current state, no one, not even the Imperial Family, is safe from the clutches of death. Deciding finally to tell him how she felt, she used the excuse that either of them could die at any given time. She expected him to wave it off, or become offended, but he responded by kissing her, a moment deeply ingrained in her memory. A few days after, she made him promise to stay alive for her sake, as their positions meant death was around every corner. A message that was driven home by her maiming at the hands of Zavik, in which she lost her right hand to the possessed Knoxus' lightsaber, and fell unconscious in Vicros' arms. She is currently awaiting an operation to give her a new cybernetic hand, with a heavily injured Vicros waiting by her side. During their time in Hospital Citadel, the two grew close, and Vicros proposed to her, to which she said yes. They are due to marry some time after Life Day, but plan to announce it during the event. Position in the Imperium As a Knight of the Imperium and Praetorian Guard, it is Rey'a's duty, alongside her partner Vicros, to ensure the safety of Praetor Ruu'san at all times. This includes but is not limited to during meetings and missions. She also has duties on the Imperium Military, heading a Special Forces team in the Vanguard Corps, in the position of Major. Official Style of Address Formal Dame Rey'a, Lord of the Sith, Knight of the Imperium, Praetorian Guard and Major of the Vanguard Corps. Informal Darth Rey'a, Praetorian Guard Combat Style Rey'a wields a double-bladed lightsaber with red and orange blades. The crystal was mined from Yellow Adegan ore on Korriban, and was modified to have an red outline, as well as to be stronger than most other crystals. Rey'a prefers to use the Force to deflect harm altogether, using it to move her lightsaber into the path of incoming attacks. As such, her preferred lightsaber style is Soresu, although she can be seen to use it in conjunction with Ju-yo, defending herself until she sees an opening, turning her impenetrable defense into an aggressive counter-attack. Category:Inactive Personnel